


MoonBorn: The Last Omega

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bed-sharing, Cas is an Asshole...at first! Dean is a sweetheart (and has a smart mouth), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Cas’ fucks the shit out of him, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean is a virgin— But don’t worry, Enemies to Lovers(?), Evil Author Day 2020, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Mary Winchester is Called Mysteria, Master/Slave, Pagan goddesses, Wolf ears are for Omegas Wolf transformations for Alphas misunderstandings, i mean....eventually, unintentional abuse, when will this be finished???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: ****UPDATE:I will be making some major changes to my outline and creating longer chapters for the fic. (Currently re-writing Chapter One.) So please be patient with me as I work on creating a better fic for you guys and enjoy what's been posted so far. When it is ready to be updated, I will leave plenty of notes on what has been changed!****Alphas are growing in their population while Omegas are going extinct in the world. But there is only one omega left and his name is Dean. Though when he is found by Alpha-Commander, Castiel Novak, Dean is kidnapped, enslaved, and forced to face situations he never dreamed of facing.But Castiel is protective of Dean and they begin a tense relationship before falling in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Posted snippets for Evil Author Day 2020 and after receiving loads of comments on having an actual fic posted I decided to do what I do best. Turn it into a WIP.***
> 
> **The Birth:** the starting of the world  
**The Renaissance:** An era were Alphas and Omegas mated freely 
> 
> **The Affliction Age:** Alphas raped and enslaved Omegas. The world is mostly filled with Alpha males as Omegas were greedily wiped out. (Mistreatment destroyed omegas)
> 
> **The Silent Era:** The world is run by Alphas and is impacted by their actions.

** **

**The Affliction Age. **

**Year. 145**

Beautiful, Wolven eared, and petite. 

Exquisite, desirable, and young. So young.

Too young. 

He ran throughout the crimson palace halls, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was beaten, bloodied, broken, and abused. The dark lengthy robe he wore was shredded to pieces and he tripped over the thick fabric. Falling to the floor with a harsh thud, his heart pounded and sweat seeped down his face as he heard the alpha’s footsteps approaching.

His animalistic ears twitched with fear and his throat was sore for screaming. He was so scared, full of great terror that ripped at his heart and his mind. His limbs shook and his entire body was weak. The poor boy knew what was about to happen to him. He knew that life wasn’t for him any longer. So he prayed to the Mother out of agony while knowing that his prayers will not be answered. 

Lucifer Morningstar, the Ancient Alpha, laughed deeply as he heard the omega’s prayers. He had been following the naive boy throughout the palace halls at a calm relaxed pace. Tall, handsome, and powerful, the alpha clicked his tongue in aggravation and said, 

“Adam, sweet boy, you really shouldn’t run. You’ll break a bone against the marble,” Lucifer tapped the tip of his dark shoe against the floor, “Now don’t move. Let me…” 

Little Adam’s eyes widened full of fear as Lucifer approached and knelt beside him. The Ancient took hold of the young omega’s face and checked his eyes. Touching his body and holding Adam down as he squirmed. Adam cried as Lucifer started kissing him.

Lucifer sucked on Adam’s tongue and then pulled away---breathing in a golden smoke that suddenly erupted out of Adam’s throat. 

Young Adam fell back as Lucifer let him go. In a dizzy trance and half dead….

“Your spirit was strong, young Adam... but too earthly.” Lucifer sighed. “There isn’t any real magic in you. Such a shame… DAGON!!!”

Lucifer shouted for his daughter and the beautiful woman appeared through a portal of blackened smoke that smelled of death. 

Dagon, The Great Baroness and current Leader of the Blood City, Torquere, stepped forward,

“Yes, father, is this one not to your liking?” Dagon asked. Lucifer rolled his red eyes. 

“He’s Earthborn, Dagon….they’re always Earthborn, girl.” 

“Father, there are no more Moonborn Omegas---” Dagon began but Lucifer held up his hand to shut her up. “Hush, child...It's only a while before he dies on us so just take him to your Amaterasu. Rape and torture him as much as you want….than get back to work.”

“Thank you, father.” Dagon bowed then snapped her fingers. She vanished and Adam’s body did also. 

Suddenly and violently landing on the ground outside of the palace, Adam coughed up blood and rolled over to his stomach. Attempting to regain his composure, Adam looked up and saw the men surrounding him. There were laughter and growling.

“Alright have at him, boys!” Dagon called out as she and her female alphas disrobed themselves.

The torment began in a split second, giving Adam no time to react or fight back.

  
  


The Amaterasu, The group of alphas, ripped at Adam’s robes and pushed him around, toying with him and laughing. There were so many of them and half of the group circled around witnessing the horrific sight and watched as their dark brethren took the young omega.

The air was filled with nothing but the boy’s screams and the alpha’s dark laughter. The men cheered and howled with glee as Adam’s ravishment continued well into the dark night. 

  
  


When the dawn approached the Alpha’s had their fill of the omega and Adam was taken to the palace entrance and thrown down the stairs. 

He was dead before he hit the bottom. 

Beta servants were ordered to clean up the blood and dispose of the body. 

  
It was a quiet morning in Torquere as the last Omega on Earth was buried.


	2. An Omega in the valley.

**The Silent Era.   
** **Year 19.**

Dark-haired, handsome, and bearded, Commander Castiel Novak stood alone in his onyx stoned war room. His mind raced and his hands trembled as he thought of tactics and plans to conquer the rest of uncharted territory in the Soul Lands. The Commander and his loyal pack of warriors had already taken the Western valleys and parts of the south. Though, there was much-needed room to expand in the North as well as the East near the Blood city, Torquere. 

“The Baroness would be quite a match wouldn’t she, Uriel?” Commander Novak asked in a gruff whisper as he heard his second-in-command enter the war room. Tall and brawny with a rich deep brown complexion, Uriel walked into the room quietly with his arms behind his back. 

“Yes, Commander, She would make a challenge if we were to take on her city,” Uriel answered with a slight grin. Commander Novak sighed and pressed his hands together. 

“We will have to kill her, one day. She and her Amaterasu pack have caused enough trouble in the past.” The Commander said. 

Uriel scoffed, “You can blame her father for that, actually. He is the one who started the Affliction .”

Commander Novak nodded. 

“Back in the days of the Renaissance, there was an equal amount of Alphas and Omegas. Enough for any Alpha to take all the pleasure they wanted from those Wolf-eared beauties. Plenty to have and conquer on a daily basis--”

“Get to the point, Uriel.” Commander Novak frowned and rolled his eyes. 

“You were the type to protect the Omegas, Commander ...Castiel. What I want to ask is how have you been holding up? Because from what I see you’re not like any other Alpha...you’re too _ kind. _You haven’t even bedded a Beta to curb your satisfaction and I can’t imagine the ache you must feel--” 

“Uriel, leave if you’re not here to discuss defeating the Amaterasu.” Commander Novak snapped with a sharp-edge tone. Uriel only laughed and threw his hands in the air. 

“Just saying...If you need a release, Castiel...there are some who could be of some use to you.” 

“What, you’re not offering yourself to me now, are you Uriel?” 

“Fuck no.” Uriel scoffed. “But your Betas are loyal to you...why not take them?” 

“Because I am not like Lucifer, I do not hurt those I am meant to protect. Now leave me!” Commander Novak turned with a murderous look in his blue eyes. Uriel wasn’t alarmed. He could tell that Castiel was inflamed and he didn’t mind poking a few holes in his Commander’s mind just to see how far he could go. Turning on his heels, the man left while shaking his head and smiling. 

Commander Novak knew what his second-in-command was up too, but he couldn't help but realize that Uriel was somewhat right...Castiel felt a tension in his body and a surge in his skin; a rush. He’d been ignoring it for ages, months, and it grew worse. 

The decades after The Affliction ended was agonizing for all Alphas in every Blood city. Forced celibacy was brought onto the wolfish creatures while also the need to mate increased, violently. But there wasn’t an Omega insight and mating with Betas wasn’t ever as satisfying. Castiel pressed his hands together and gritted his teeth, believing that it was a great punishment from The Eternal Mother, Mysteria. 

It was punishment on Alphas for selfishly enslaving Omegas during the years of Renaissance. The sweet-scented, wolven-eared beauties were all gone; destroyed from nearly a hundred years of torture, ravishment, and abuse. It was retribution indeed and Commander Novak felt the most suffering. 

He hadn’t mated since The Renaissance, where Omegas would offer themselves to him freely and generously. Male and female alike, the Commander slept with his Omega-servants and even adored them at times. Not completely in love, he never felt love but the Omegas in his charge belonged to him. Commander Novak felt responsible more than anything. 

Yet when Master Alpha, Lucifer, decided that all Omegas should live under the rulership of the Alphas, he jump-started the Affliction. Plunging the entire world into abominable darkness, that caused The Mother to take action against her selfish children. 

That’s what Commander Novak believed anyway. He was on his own with his beliefs and knew that his Earthborn Alphas focused on using Betas as if their bodies were good enough...pleasurable enough to be bred like an Omega...Cas wanted nothing to do with it. Still, a greedy lustfulness raged inside of the Commander. He could barely control himself let alone focus on his work. He needed a release. He needed to breed, rut, and fuck.

The Commander needed an Omega. 

**

*****

  
  
  


“Baby, where did you go?” Dean sang lightly and wangled his wolven ears while putting down the rose he’d just picked before noticing his beloved friend was gone. 

“Baby?” Dean felt the worry creep up in his heart as he looked around but Baby wasn’t far away, she hopped near the pond. Soon relief washed over him as he found her nestled up near the lilies and daffodils. 

The sun was high and the Valley of Flowers was warmed by the heat. Everything was bright and the day was lovely. Loveliness was all Dean knew, the quiet beautiful days with his beloved rabbit. It was peaceful and Dean never knew hunger or pain as the Sun, the Air and the Rivers looked after him. The world was his home and he loved it dearly but he did yearn for the nights. He yearned to see the Moon. His mother. 

Lady Mysteria was bright and majestic amongst the stars and she shone so clearly in the darkness of night. Soft nights, when Dean slept holding Baby tight and felt peculiar loneliness in his little world until she visited him. Mysteria would touch her beloved son’s hair and marvel at his beauty.

He was her creation. All of hers. She knew he was special in a dying world and it was for a vain reason that Mysteria created Dean. She wanted to see him alive, watch him grow and watch him learn. She knew of her son’s loneliness. Mysteria knew it well that Dean always wanted to meet people like him. People with wolven ears in their hair and sweet scents coming off their skin.

She knew he wanted to know their names, hear their voices, and see their faces. He wanted to know how other people’s skin felt and how their bodies moved. Dean wanted to know if there was anything else in the world other than his little Valley of Flowers. 

_ “Mother, may I have a friend?” _ Dean once asked before being gifted the young rabbit. His green eyes widened and he was happy for an instant. But the years passed and Dean felt the peculiar twinge in his heart grow heavier with each passing day.

Mysteria didn’t want it. She didn’t want her son to experience the outside world yet because she knew he would be in danger. But she also knew that he could change the world. Dean could bring beauty and love to an Earth that has been ravaged by greed and recklessness. 

Looking up at the sky now in the present day, Dean sighed and waited for the day to carry on. He held Baby close to his chest and caressed her gently, telling the raven-colored rabbit all how he felt. 

**

*****

“Inias, Akobel, and Nathaniel come with me.” Commander Novak ordered as he walked throughout the halls of his compound. His long black cloak flowed behind him as he moved. The young beta servant, Inias, looked up from tying his boots and immediately got up to follow the order. 

Akobel and Nathaniel heard their commander’s voice and rushed to the main halls and met up with the Commander. As soon as the three of them were all together, Commander Novak turned to them and explained, 

“I am taking you to the Soul Lands with me. You are my best scouts despite being Betas and I’d like for you to work together...not that it will be much of a problem. You all have a pleasant temperament...compared to some of the Alphas here.” Commander Novak flashed his eyes over to Uriel--who stepped into the main hall as if on cue. 

“I trust that none of you have a problem with this, do you?” Commander Novak looked back to his Betas and watched as they nodded. 

“No, sir,” they said at the same time. 

“Good. Uriel!” Castiel suddenly shouted to make sure he had the man’s attention. Uriel grinned and folded his arms, 

“What, Cas?” he said and watched as the Beta-servants looked to him in wide-eyed horror as he answered the Commander so disrespectfully. Castiel ignored it. 

“You are in charge, while I am gone...make sure that the Alphas present do not hurt the Betas if anyone decides to mate. If anything non-consensual happens while I am away, the penalty will be castration, seven days of torture, and execution. Is that clear?” 

Uriel scoffed, “Of course, Commander.” 

Castiel turned without any further orders and headed toward the door. Inias, Akobel, and Nathaniel moved quickly to follow him. Altogether they headed out of the compound and near the forest, the four of them transformed into their wolf forms and traveled until they reached Grandeur Valley.

**Author's Note:**

> C̶u̶r̶r̶e̶n̶t̶l̶y̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶3̶0̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶p̶t̶e̶r̶s̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶l̶i̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶.̶.̶.̶.̶.̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶.̶.̶.̶.̶e̶n̶o̶jy̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶n̶i̶p̶p̶e̶t̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶E̶v̶i̶l̶ ̶A̶u̶t̶h̶o̶r̶ ̶D̶a̶y̶.̶ ̶ ̶
> 
> m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶e̶n̶t̶i̶r̶e̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶C̶h̶r̶i̶s̶t̶m̶a̶s̶.̶.̶.̶2̶0̶3̶0̶.̶ ̶l̶o̶l̶ ̶T̶ ̶n̶ ̶T̶
> 
> Alright, guys! Here is the WIP! OMG! ( T O T)
> 
> ****Reminder:** This work is truly a WIP and will be going over a some major changes before I continue with further chapters! I'm sorry for any confusion this may lead to and I hope you guys stay patient with me!**


End file.
